Among Nomads
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Set after RE4. Leon returns home only to be sent on another assignment to Mongolia. As Leon looks into the mysterious disappearances, he uncovers a plot that threatens the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I just like to play around in the universe for my own amusement.

AN: Hi readers! I am back with a new story! This story will be set shortly after RE4. So I hope you enjoy and your input is most welcome and it helps me better myself, or correct my mistakes. So speak up! Okay then let's get this show on the road! Now let us begin!

****

Dragonthunder89

**Among The Nomads**

President Graham was busy at his desk reading over the Kennedy Report from Spain. He was horrified by its contents and could only imagine the horrors that his daughter had seen.

"Mr. President, we have a situation," one of his secret service agents reported.

"Great, okay let me have it," Graham sighed with annoyance.

"Sir we have received reports of suspicious activity in Asia, more specifically Mongolia," the agent replied steadily.

"Mongolia? Why the hell should I care about activity in Mongolia? The damned country is just a large open and sparsely populated mass of land," Graham asked with growing irritation.

"Sir there have been reports of disappearances and the officials in Mongolia are asking for our help," the agent said.

"Why us?" Graham asked.

"Other countries refused to help because they claim there is evidence of bio terrorism," the agent replied.

"Bio terrorism? Do they have any proof?" Graham asked.

"No sir that is why they want our help," the agent answered.

"We should stay out of it ourselves, however bio terrorism is a global problem. Plus, if it is bio terrorism, it could spread to Mongolia's neighbors Russia and China and then we would have a big problem," Graham stated aloud.

The agent said nothing, he merely nodded.

"Then whoever is behind it could gain access to nuclear arsenals, very well contact Ingrid Hunnigan, I want Kennedy in here yesterday," Graham ordered.

"Yes sir," the agent complied.

"God forgive me, that man saved my daughter's life and this is how I repay him," Graham sighed.

~**~

Leon S. Kennedy was sound asleep after the long and boring debrief of his mission to Spain almost a week ago. Normally he would have been debriefed immediately but was granted some rest since he was exhausted and banged up pretty good. In the mean time he finished his report on the Los Illuminados. His PDA beeped annoyingly and he rolled over groaning and picked the device up.

"Okay the President better be dying," Leon grumbled knowing already who was calling him.

"Very funny Leon, the President has requested your presence, it's urgent he wants you at the White House ASAP," Hunnigan replied.

"What now? Did they kidnap his wife?" Leon asked.

"No, I don't know what he wants but it sounded important so get in gear," Hunnigan replied before cutting the transmission.

Leon looked at his clock and noticed it was four in the morning before dragging himself out of bed and cleaning up.

"This better be good," Leon grumbled.

~**~

Leon arrived at the White House and was escorted to the Oval Office. He entered to find Hunnigan already there along with another agent Leon did not recognize.

"Ah Leon that was quicker than I expected, come sit down," Graham offered.

"Thank you sir, you said it was urgent?" Leon asked.

'Yes, we have reports of disturbing activity occurring in Mongolia and they have asked for our help," Graham explained.

_"Oh no, hell no" _Leon thought.

"Mongolia?" Leon asked confused.

"Yes they claim there is evidence of bio terrorism and have asked for our help since we have first hand experience with it," Graham explained.

"Let me guess, you want me to go over there and look into it?" Leon asked already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately yes, now listen Leon you know as well as I do that if there is something going on over there, Wesker will be wrapped up in it one way or another. We know he's still alive, also Mongolia does not have car rentals so a jeep will be waiting for you when you arrive. Any questions?" Graham asked.

"When do I leave?" Leon asked.

"As soon as this briefing is over," Graham replied.

"With all do respect sir I request more than my personal side arm for this mission," Leon said.

"Very well, we don't want a repeat of Spain now do we?" Graham asked.

'No sir," Leon replied.

"Very well, good luck Leon, dismissed," Graham said.

~**~

"Alright, Mongolia is your next mission, the details are in this folder," the black clad man explained.

"So there is evidence of activity then?" the woman asked.

"Yes, the area is growing hotter by the day, remember Ada I will not tolerate failure. If the government tries to interfere in Mongolia like I know they will, you are to eliminate any threat to your mission do you understand?" the man asked.

"Yes Wesker this isn't my first time," Ada replied.

"The U.S. government won't risk a full on operation in that country because of tensions with Russia and China, therefore you can expect little to no resistance as you are far better than their best agents," Wesker explained.

_"Except for one"_ Ada thought.

"You needn't worry," Ada assured as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Ada?" Wesker asked.

"Yes?" Ada asked turning.

"Should that same agent show up again, like he tends to do. Make no mistake he will die this time, can I trust you are capable of carrying out this task?" Wesker asked.

Ada wanted to tell him that she was not capable, but if she told him that, Wesker would find another way to kill him, so she decided to take the gamble.

"Yes, he has caused enough trouble for us already, I thought that after all of his injuries that he would die along with the rest of that island but I was wrong. If he shows up I will remove him," Ada replied coldly.

Wesker seemed convinced and waved her away as he turned his attention back to the stolen files on his desk.

~**~

Leon arrived after the long flight from the U.S. at a very small airport. He quickly found the jeep he was told about and got in. As he started up the engine, his PDA beeped.

"Hey Hunnigan, I'm sitting in my jeep now, these guys aren't as technologically challenged as I thought they would be," Leon admitted.

"That's because you are in the city, you need to start by talking with the officials there. They will give you more information about where to start because quite frankly, the people there are nomadic and constantly move. Given the vast amount of open land with grasslands and mountains I can see why any terrorist would find it a suitable place for their activities," Hunnigan explained.

"Oh this will be fun, at least this jeep is somewhat comfortable, sounds like I will be sleeping in it," Leon replied.

"They know you were coming so there should be someone there who will take you to talk to their President," Hunnigan explained.

Leon looked around at the small airport and saw nothing until his eyes caught a man nearby holding up a sign with his name on it.

"Okay I think I found the man in question, I could have sworn he wasn't there before. Anyway, I will contact you when I have more information," Leon replied as he exited the jeep.

"Very good, be careful Leon, Hunnigan out," Hunnigan said.

"Excuse me sir," Leon addressed the man with the sign.

"Are you Leon Kennedy?" the man asked.

"I am," Leon replied.

"My name is Chuluun, I am here to escort you to the President for an audience with him," Chuluun explained.

"Alright, I have a jeep over there we can take that," Leon suggested.

Chuluun nodded and the two got in and took off to see the Mongolian President. Chuluun explained that the President was meeting him at the Zaya hotel as it was pretty inconspicuous and safe there. They soon arrived and Chuluun lead the way inside. They made their way to the room and Leon saw two armed men guarding the door. Chuluun spoke to them in a language Leon didn't understand and the guards nodded and allowed them inside. Once inside Leon saw the president sitting comfortably while several armed bodyguards stood alert around the room.

"Welcome to Mongolia Mr. Kennedy, I am President Nambaryn Enkhbayar," the President greeted.

"Thank you sir, with all due respect just tell me what I need so I can get started, time isn't on our side," Leon replied.

"Quite right, very well as you know Mongolia's land is vast and sparsely populated. Your vehicle is being packed with everything you will need out there by my men as we speak. Some of the nomads may have information but they keep to themselves for the most part. We sent a small group to investigate the isolated oasis of Ekhiingol but none of them came back. So that would be a good place to start," the President explained.

"Alright, thanks for your help," Leon replied as he stood and exited.

Once Leon was out of the room the President lifted a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes?" a man answered.

"I have sent the agent to the oasis as you instructed," the President replied.

"Very good, congratulations you have just ensured you and your family's safety," the man said.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wesker!" the President exclaimed.

"Oh by the way, I am sending a few of my best operatives in, they should be arriving shortly," Wesker replied.

"Yes sir we will be ready for them," the President said as he ended the call.

"Sir the operatives are here," one guard announced.

"Send them in," the President ordered.

The three operatives entered the room and stood in front of the President as he studied each of them in turn.

"I assume you already know why we are here?" the first one asked.

"Yes, now, if I may ask, what do I call you?" the President asked.

"I am Hunk, this is Jack Krauser, and this is Ada Wong," Hunk replied.

"Jack Krauser? Weren't you killed in Spain?" the President asked.

"No, Wesker's men found what was left of me and managed to save me, but enough of that. Has the government agent they were supposed to send shown up yet?" Krauser asked.

"Yes actually he just left a few moments ago, he is headed for the oasis as planned," the President replied.

"As planned? What is in that oasis?" Ada asked.

"Actually I don't know," the President admitted.

"It doesn't matter what is in there what matters is that the agent doesn't come out of it alive," Krauser replied.

"Do we know anything about this agent?" Ada asked.

"What would we need to know?" Hunk asked.

"Well who is it? Is he skilled or is he an amateur? Because depending on who it is or his skill level we may have to see to it that he dies," Ada replied.

"Hmm, even though I hate it she's right," Krauser said.

"Alright fine, but I will not waste my time on it there are more important things to deal with, we still have some time until the hits are to be carried out so do as you wish," Hunk said.

"Hmph, don't worry, the bitch can go identify the agent and report back, I will organize the setup for murdering our targets, you both remember your assigned targets right?" Krauser asked.

"Don't insult me Krauser, Mr. Death never fails in anything, least of all his memory," Hunk replied arrogantly.

"I remember, but for now I will take my leave I have work to do," Ada said as she left the group.

~**~

Leon sat in the passenger seat of the jeep that was provided to him as Chuluun drove them to this oasis. Leon had a feeling in his gut...something was wrong, very wrong. He voiced his concerns to Hunnigan and she noted them and assured him that she would look into it. But Leon wasnt comforted by that fact, but who could blame him? Being led blindly into the wild to an isolated oasis where there were reported disappearances by a man Leon did not know or trust wasn't exactly an appealing thought.

"So my friend, do you know what is happening?" Chuluun asked.

"No I don't, I hope that the answers to all of our questions can be found at this oasis," Leon replied.

Chuluun nodded before the two fell back into silence, lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like eternity Leon noticed they were slowing down and saw the oasis about ten yards ahead of them.

"There it is," Chuluun said.

"Got it," Leon replied as he started to get out of the jeep.

Chuluun followed suit and Leon noted that the man had brought firepower of his own. A basic sidearm pistol and a standard AK-47 machine gun.

"I see you plan to come with me," Leon commented.

"Yes my friend, these are my people," Chuluun replied.

Leon nodded before drawing his pistol and starting forward with Chuluun beside him holding his machine gun at the ready.

"Alright, to be honest I am not entirely sure what to expect," Leon said.

"Me either," Chuluun replied.

They quickly reached the oasis and went on high alert, watching and listening for anything that may threaten them. Neither spoke as they slowly advanced further into the oasis. It was bigger than Leon imagined it would be. There was a generous body of water in the middle and lush plant life surrounding it. Leon and Chuluun cautiously moved towards the water while still keeping their distance. Leon expected a large monster to jump out and try to devour them but nothing was happening.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Leon asked.

"Well if it helps any, I have the same bad feeling," Chuluun replied clutching his gun tighter.

They moved forward a little more but Leon suddenly stopped when he heard the bushes rustle.

"Uh oh," Leon breathed.

Before either of the men could react dozens of natives suddenly appeared brandishing bows. All arrows were aimed at the two men who were quickly surrounded and impossibly outnumbered.

_"Just my luck" _Leon cursed inwardly.

AN: Well that wraps up chapter one! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think in a review! Dragonthunder out.

****

Dragonthunder89


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil so leave me alone. Besides I'm poor and am not profiting from this.

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long I am juggling multiple stories and it's tough lol. Well at least for me it is, anyway I got some good feedback and I deeply appreciate it. So keep it coming and now on with chapter 2!

****

Dragonthunder89

Among the Nomads

Leon eyed the natives carefully as they closed in around Chuluun and himself. One of them started snapping at Leon in their native tongue and Leon looked at Chuluun for a translation.

"He says, that we are trespassing on sacred ground," Chuluun said.

"Tell them we are not their enemy and that we are here to look into the disappearances in this oasis," Leon replied.

Chuluun began speaking to the natives and after listening to his explanation, Leon was relieved when they slowly retracted their weapons.

"Do any of you speak English?" Leon asked.

"I do, welcome to Mongolia agent," one of them replied stepping forward.

"Thank you, now can you tell me what is going on here?" Leon asked.

"We don't really know actually, we saw the Mongolian officials investigating this area too but they disappeared," the native explained.

"That is why I am here, do you know what happened to them? Or how many there were?" Leon asked.

"I am sorry, I do not know what has become of them, but there were four of them in all," the native replied.

"Alright, well thanks for the information, now if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would like to have a look around," Leon said.

"Fine by me, but my men have been all over this oasis and have found nothing along the lines as far as any remains or evidence that would point to what happened," the native replied.

Leon nodded that he understood before he and Chuluun started forward again. The natives dispersed but remained in sight as it seemed they too decided to search around some more. Leon approached the edge of the water and kneeled down intending to get a drink but stopped.

"Is this water safe to drink?" Leon asked.

"Yes it is," Chuluun replied as he cupped his hands and brought the water to his mouth.

Leon did the same and took a few gulps of water before he noticed something in the water, it was a dark shape but it was obscured from view making it impossible to tell what it was.

"What is that?" Leon asked pointing.

"I'm not sure," Chuluun replied as he too examined what Leon was looking at.

"Stay frosty," Leon said.

Leon stripped all of his heavy equipment off and set it next to Chuluun who kept it close as he watched their surroundings. Leon jumped into the water and realized just how cold it was. But he quickly shook off the shock and dove down and looked around before he fixed his eyes on the dark object. He swam towards it and as he neared he saw what it really was and what he feared it was. It was a cave that ran deeper under the oasis. Leon promptly headed back up for air where Chuluun was waiting for him.

"It's a cave, it leads deeper under the oasis, I'll bet that is why those four disappeared," Leon said.

"Let me run back to the jeep and grab the scuba gear," Chuluun replied.

Leon was surprised, he didn't expect Chuluun to pack scuba gear when heading into a desert but he was grateful anyway. Leon strapped all of his gear back onto his body as Chuluun returned. It was a simple tank with an oxygen mask, but it was perfect for what they needed.

"Can you swim?" Leon asked.

"I swim well enough," Chuluun replied as he donned his own scuba gear.

The two jumped in and Leon found it difficult to swim with all of his gear on but he pressed on as the two men neared the mouth of the cave. Leon switched on his light that was attached to his belt and cursed when the light did little to penetrate the darkness. He nodded to Chuluun as he took the lead with Chuluun close behind him. They swam for what felt like an hour but then there was no concept of time in their current situation. Finally, Leon saw a faint glow ahead of him. The two slowly ascended but barely brought their eyes above the water and Leon was relieved to find an empty cavern but there was a single lamp that told Leon there was something going on down here. The two pulled themselves out of the water and set their scuba gear to the side where they could come back for it later.

"Well now we are getting somewhere," Leon said as he drew his pistol.

The two then started down the only passage with their guns trained in front of them, moving as quietly as possible. The cavernous rock face suddenly turned to metal and Leon realized exactly what they had stumbled upon.

"What is this?" Chuluun asked as he touched the metal wall of the newly built corridor.

"Great, it would seem we have stumbled upon a hidden laboratory, hidden by the oasis. Quite clever actually," Leon replied.

Leon rummaged around and found his PDA and decided to contact Hunnigan with their discovery.

"Hunnigan its Leon, it would seem that there is a hidden laboratory in the oasis," Leon reported.

"How are they able to conceal a lab in the middle of an oasis?" Hunnigan asked.

"Not in the oasis, under it, there's a cave underwater, Chuluun and I followed it under the oasis," Leon replied.

"Clever," Hunnigan said.

"Right, well we're going on in to see what we can find," Leon replied.

"Alright be careful Leon, Hunnigan out," Hunnigan said.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Right behind you," Chuluun replied.

The two continued down the corridor until they came to a large set of double doors. Leon nodded at Chuluun who readied his weapon as Leon slowly opened them. It was pitch dark but nothing jumped out so Leon slowly and cautiously proceeded through with Chuluun right behind him.

"I can't see a damn thing," Leon whispered.

"Hold it Leon, shine your light over to the right," Chuluun replied.

Leon did so and saw a small door that looked like it had been ripped apart by something.

"That's not good," Leon said as he moved closer to examine it.

They stopped dead when they heard a roar somewhere in the distance, it was still far away.

"And that's worse," Leon replied.

"What was that?" Chuluun asked.

"Probably what shredded this door is my guess," Leon answered.

The two jumped suddenly as large overhead lights came on and the door in which they had just come through opened.

"Shit," Leon cursed as he grabbed Chuluun and moved into the small room and hid behind what was left of the door.

Two scientists walked through followed by a man in combat gear complete with a gas mask.

"Impressive, so where are the specimens?" the soldier asked.

"We are keeping them deep inside the lab, they are isolated from each other in lab rooms A through D," the scientist replied as the trio disappeared.

"Specimens?" Chuluun asked.

"This is really not good," Leon sighed as the two came out from their hiding spot.

"Let's follow them," Chuluun replied.

"You know it's not too late, you can still turn back, there is no telling what is down here Chuluun," Leon offered.

"No I am staying," Chuluun replied stubbornly.

Leon nodded as the two decided to move deeper into the facility after the trio who had long disappeared. The two weaved their way down a couple of hallways until Leon found what he was looking for.

"Lab Room A," Chuluun said.

"Alright, let's go, nice and easy," Leon replied as he slowly and quietly opened the door.

The two aimed their guns in all directions but the room was empty save for lab equipment and a single large tank. Leon approached the tank and froze in shock and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Leon? Are you alright?" Chuluun asked.

"This isn't possible," Leon replied as he continued to stare at the tank filled with liquid.

Chuluun examined the tank but found nothing that was out of the ordinary which confused him. Why was Leon so spooked?

~**~

Ada had tracked the agents to the oasis and located their jeep. However, she found no sign of either of the two men. She managed to coax a bit of information out of the natives surrounding the oasis claiming to be an ally of the two.

"Yes they went into the water but never came back up, one of them is like us. The other was an American I am sure of that," the native explained.

"Oh? Can you tell me what he looked like?" Ada asked.

"Hmm, well he had a deep voice, and he was a little taller than yourself but not by much. Let's see, he also had some ice colored blue eyes," the native replied.

Ada already guessed it was him but she had held onto a false hope that he would not get mixed up in the mess she herself was in. He didn't deserve it, but still even so she was secretly happy for the chance to see him again. After the native said they had gone under water but never came up she assumed only he was clever enough to figure it all out.

"Thank you," Ada said as she retreated the way she came.

She knew an easier way to get into the laboratory and she had to hurry. She was not about to reveal the agent's identity to either of her accomplices, especially Krauser. If Krauser knew he would immediately seek revenge upon him and even though Ada knew Leon could take care of himself, she still wasn't sure exactly what they had done to Krauser which made him unpredictable and she didn't like it.

~**~

"Leon? Hey man snap out of it!" Chuluun cried.

"What? Oh sorry, I just can't believe what I'm seeing," Leon replied breaking his gaze to look at Chuluun.

"So, who is he?" Chuluun asked.

"He's a man I met on a previous mission of mine, but he was killed, I saw him die. So I can't believe that he's right here, how the hell is he still alive?" Leon asked.

"What's his name?" Chuluun asked.

"Luis Sera, he was a scientist," Leon replied.

"Sounds Spanish, is he Spanish?" Chuluun asked.

"Yeah, that was where we met, in Spain," Leon replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get him out of there!" Chuluun exclaimed as he started towards the console.

"No wait," Leon replied.

"What's the matter?" Chuluun asked.

"It's too risky, who knows what those bastards have done to him. He may not even be Luis anymore," Leon replied.

"Well the monitor says experiment is pending," Chuluun said.

"Alright then, go ahead but we need to be ready in case he's no longer Luis Sera," Leon replied.

Chuluun nodded before he punched in the command to release the captive Spaniard. The tanks fluid slowly drained from the tank as Leon clutched his pistol tightly in case things went bad. After the fluid drained from the tank, the hatch slowly opened. With his head down and his eyes closed Luis stepped out of the tank and was now standing directly in front of Leon.

"Luis?" Leon asked.

~**~

Ada walked purposefully down the long corridor. She had doubled back and entered the base from the opposite side of the oasis entrance and quickly found her way to the surveillance room where she found some of Wesker's workers monitoring the screens and equipment, but also standing behind them was Hunk.

"Ada, good of you to join us, have you found out the identity of our friend yet?" Hunk asked.

"No, but apparently there is a native that is helping him, they found the entrance in the oasis," Ada replied.

"Interesting well it just so happens I am reviewing a security feed that showed them entering the lab areas, perhaps you would be able to recognize him?" Hunk asked.

Ada approached the screen that Hunk indicated and she saw Leon and his ally cautiously walking down the hallway.

"I recognize him, he's that agent from Spain. Yes Leon Scott Kennedy," Hunk spoke up.

"Yes, thats him alright," Ada replied.

"Well that's fine, the lower levels have been quietly evacuated and we have set loose a surprise for him," Hunk chuckled.

"What kind of surprise?" Ada asked sounding interested even though she was getting nervous.

"Well if you must know, our scientists have fused a Tyrant with the DNA of a Regenerator," Hunk replied.

_'Oh god no!'_ Ada silently screamed.

"Yeah he's going to be in for one hell of a surprise," Hunk laughed.

"It will destroy the lab, Wesker won't be happy," Ada warned.

"Well he'll be a little pissed off at first but he'll come around when he learns that Leon Scott Kennedy was killed in the process," Hunk replied.

"But..." Ada started.

"Don't worry Ada, I'll own up to setting it loose so he can't blame you for the demolished lab, besides you never know he may be pleased with the whole deal," Hunk reassured.

"Whatever Hunk," Ada replied coldly.

_'Please don't get yourself killed handsome'_ Ada silently prayed.

AN: Alright then I'll stop there for now. So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know. Is Luis friend or foe? What about the newly fused tyrant? All shall be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned! Dragonthunder out.

****

Dragonthunder89


End file.
